


Don’t Go Away

by Silver_Ivy



Series: A Crucio a Day (Don’t Go Away) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Voldemort, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Intense, Light Harry Potter, M/M, Masochist Voldemort, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadist Harry Potter, Smut, Top Harry, Voldemort’s redicously high pain tolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ivy/pseuds/Silver_Ivy
Summary: Tom has always had a unique perspective on what people want. Specifically, He assumes everything that others want the same things that he does. Wants which include pain and being dominated.It's a good thing that Harry is there to correct his misconceptions (and give him everything that he wanted in the process.)--Can be read independently.





	1. Chapter 1

_ ‘Tom’s thoughts’ _  are in italics and in apostrophes.

— — — — —

Ice cold water poured over Tom’s head, there were some ice cubes in there too.   
  
“I’s be hoping horrible snaky man be’s dropping dead. The Great Harry Potter be’s sending you a letter.”   
  
The elf thrust a folded piece of paper into his hand and popped off   
  
What the fuck was that!? It was certainly an interesting start to his day. Tom definitely needed to change the wards to not allow random house elf’s to not pop into his bedroom before it was even six am, or any other time for that matter.   
  
Might as well see what the Potter boy wanted.   
  
Voldemort,   
Meet me at outside the shrieking shack in two days time at 2 am. Come alone, I will as well.   
-Harry Potter   
  
So The Boy had finally gotten over his fear of dying enough to act on his desire to stop living this horrible life. Tom envied The Boy...he couldn’t get over his fear of death...enough to...   
  
But no that wouldn’t work, he had been hit with the killing curse and he hadn’t died. Tom still needed to figure out what had happened, because he still had no clue how he could survive a killing curse.    
  
The Boy had certainly requested a horribly unusual hour. Well Tom would be expected to go, if it was a trap he could deal with it then, it would be highly improbable that he would run into any magic that he couldn’t undo. He picked up a book on Ancient Greek runes to read before he had to deal with his death eaters.    
  
Tom apparated to the clearing and wonders will never cease because the Potter Boy was actually there and there was no trap. The boy’s mask was fearful for a second before it became one of determined superiority. Sure it was pleasant to be subjected to that mask but it must be positively painful for the boy to wear that mask. It certainly drove Tom almost mad every day wearing that mask.   
  
“You were foolish to come here tonight.” He would let Potter pretend that he didn’t want to die. “Prepare to...”   
  
“No.” Potter interrupted him “whatever you were about to say I will not. You will drop your wand and beg for me to be merciful...pet.” He had never submitted before but the response was too ingrained in his desires, his being, to refuse. He didn’t care about it going against his moral code, he didn’t care that he barely knew Potter. Didn’t care one bit so long as he could have this continue just a bit longer.    
  
“P-please be merciful.” God it felt good to give in, to obey and beg like that. To not think for himself, to just be under the will of another. Not even a minute and he was already high on it. Potter must hate it though, Tom felt bad for forcing Potter to wear such an uncomfortable mask. For not giving Potter the mercy of death like Potter wanted...probably. It was what he wanted so Potter probably wanted it too.   
  
“If you’re good I will be.” Potter said in a hard voice that made Tom whimper. He would be good, just as long as he could continue to submit, even if it was only for the night. “Incarcerous.” Ropes wrapped around his arms and dragged him over to the nearest tree and the other end attached to a low hanging branch. Tom relaxed into his bonds, dropping all remaining parts of his mask now that he was trapped and helpless. ‘ _ Trap me some more, please. I want to be helpless, please. I want to be yours please.’  _ __  
  
“Parva Lamina.” A knife appeared. ‘Please cut me open.’   
  
“I’ve been having the most peculiar dreams recently, so implausible that they couldn’t be true. But then they were proved true...twice. I know Just. How. You. Like. Pain.” Wait why was that so implausible? didn’t everyone like pain? Surely it was just Potter’s mask saying this. There was no way likening pain wasn’t common. “How you come from knives and burning.”   
  
Harry sat down on Tom’s knees, trapping him further. ‘ _ Never let me move unless it is your will ever again, please.’ _ __  
  
“I want to cut your heart out and have you thank me for it.” Harry told him. He would, Voldemort would thank him with his dying breath as Harry held his cooling heart in his hand. ‘ _ Anything, push your knife in. Even if it kills me I want it. Anything please’  _ __  
  
“I want you to beg me for this knife to cut into your skin. Will you beg me?”   
  
Tom let out a whimper, pitiful and breathless “Yes.” Tom was filled with so much want that it reverberated throughout his entire being.   
  
“Call me your lord.” Potter said harshly. Anything.   
  
“Yes My Lord.” Tom said. ‘ _ Cut out my heart My Lord, let me be yours My Lord, I’ll cut out my own heart if you tell me to My Lord. Please anything My Lord. Just let this dream continue’ _ __  
  
“You learn quickly pet.” His Lord grasped his chin to roughly turn Tom’s head with no particular purpose. ‘ _ Yes, I’ll be your pet My Lord, make me into your pet My Lord. Please My Lord.’  _ __  
  
“Now beg.” His Lord ordered.   
  
“Please cut me open My Lord.” Tom didn’t say anything more out loud... he didn’t want to drive His Lord away.   
  
“Gladly” His lord said with a sadistic smirk before cutting away his robes. The knife pressed into his sternum ‘ _ more My Lord, please more My Lord, cut me open until I bleed away for you My Lord’ _ __  
  
Tom moaned. Tom’s world converged on the point where knife met his skin, and his whole world was His Lord’s. The one causing it was His Lord, the one he would give it to was His Lord. Spin world spin, press deeper knife. The knife lifted. ‘ _ Please more My Lord, I need you to cut me open my lord.’ _ His lord didn’t respond to his silent plea.   
  
“Please more, My Lord.” Tom said out loud this time.   
  
“I just need you to do something for me first, you will, won’t you pet?” His Lord asked    
  
“Yes, anything My Lord.”   
  
“You will command your Death Eaters to not hurt or kill any muggle or wizard.”   
  
There was a unpleasant twinge in chest at that command. “Yes my lord.”   
  
“Repeat it.” His Lord commanded. The feeling in his chest got slightly worse. A different bad kind of hurt.   
  
Anything “I will command my Death Eaters to not hurt or kill any muggle or wizard my lord.” Tom repeated. ‘Cut my chest out and it will hurt perfectly my lord.’   
  
“Good pet.” His Lord said placing the knife along Tom’s left collarbone. Tom almost arched up into it. “You will stay still.” His Lord ordered before finally bringing the knife down, skinning the top layer. It stung and throbbed and rebuilt his world around the point where the blade met his skin. ‘ _ Yours to command My Lord. The pain is perfect My Lord.’ _ Tom threw his head back and let out a light moan, more like a sigh of relief really.   
  
“Look at you, in bliss from the pain, You really are sick pet. Normal people aren’t like this.” Wait no that couldn’t be right. Didn’t everyone love pain like him? Didn’t everyone love to submit like him? Sure people wore masks that lied and claimed that they didn’t like pain or that they wanted freedom, but surely deep down they wanted pain, wanted to submit, wanted to die? It was just His Lord’s mask talking, making these outrageous claims. “But you aren’t a good person are you?” His Lord’s voice was low and deep; sexy.   
  
A bulge dug into his thigh. Tom hadn’t seen His Lord take any potions to induce the reaction. The few times Tom had ever had sex with others he had had to take three times the normal amount of an erection inducing potion, otherwise his cock surly would have wilted in disgust at being sexual and dominant. Of course Voldemort was hard but that was a natural consequence of pain and being allowed to submit to another. Perfectly natural human response.   
  
His Lord pinched Tom’s side and looked at Tom like he expected a response from Tom. Everything he knew possibly being false could wait. “N-n my lo-rd.” Tom said even though he rather thought he was a good person.   
  
“You cause other people so much pain you know?” His Lord asked.   
  
“D-don’t they like...ahh... it?” The answer was yes, it had to be yes.   
  
“No pet, they don’t like it. Only you do.” For a brief moment Tom allowed himself to believe the words His Lord said. “It is a very bad thing that you have done; hurting all of those people. You are a very bad person pet.” Oh god, what if people actually didn’t like pain. What if they felt the same about submission as he felt about felt about domination. What if they liked life. What had he done?   
  
What would his lord want to hear if the way His Lord acted wasn’t a mask “I’m s-sorry...my lo-rd. Please forgive me m-my lo-rd.” Voldemort said slightly shuddering for an almost entirely different reason. His Lord didn’t look like he was wearing a mask, the glee shown through to His Lord’s eyes and it radiated around His Lord. Not always but at least a fair amount of time people didn’t wear masks. Something broke. ‘ _ I didn’t mean to My Lord. I thought they wanted it My Lord. People always lied, I should have known that there was still truth. Cut into me harder so I can forget the things I have done My Lord. Please My Lord.’ _ __  
  
His lord removed the knife.  _ ‘No I needed that My Lord’ _ __  
  
“Please...” Tom begged, just begged.   
  
His Lord didn’t respond.   
  
“Please My Lord...”   
  
“You will become a better person pet.” His Lord said coldly. Tom had been trying to become a better person since third year when the he had finally been able to move past just surviving. Surviving a underfunded orphanage, surviving muggle kids who thought he was a freak who should lay down and die, surviving elitist Slytherin’s that thought he was Mudblood filth who should lay down and die. He had gained power, it had been delicious back then, and been able to do more than just survive.   
  
Of course he would become a better person “Yes My Lord.”   
  
His lord dug his fingers into the wound and pinched. ‘ _ Thank you My Lord, I needed that My Lord, this is all that I am now My Lord. Just for tonight let me only be this pain and nothing else My Lord.’ _ Voldemort screamed and threw his head back. His Lord removed his fingers and the pain slowly became less intense. Tom panted, slowly recovering.   
  
“Yes you will, because you will have me to guide you. All you have to do is what I say. Will you do as I say pet?” His Lord asked. ‘ _ Yes My Lord I would do anything you said, anything at all. I would even become a worse person if you ordered me to. I would do anything to keep this. Anything at all.’  _ __  
  
“I w-will My Lo-rd.” Tom only said that small bit out loud. His Lord trailed a bloody finger along the side of his wound.    
  
“Will you be able to come from pain only pet?”   
  
“Yes my lord.” Tom said. ‘ _ As long as you are the one giving me pain My Lord.’ _ __  
  
“Are you close pet.”   
  
“Y-Yes My Lord.”   
  
“You truly are sick...” His lord said. ‘ _ Let me be sick for you My Lord.’ _ There was an unpleasant undercurrent, one that wanted to approval. It was such a small emotion compared to everything else Tom was feeling. Tom’s breath quickened. This would be when His Lord pulled him open. “Scream for me.” His Lord said before pulling down on the skin hanging from the wound ripping downwards with blunt tearing. ‘ _ Till I lose my voice My Lord, I’ll scream for you My Lord, do you like my screams My Lord, I don’t think I would be able to not scream My Lord.’ _ __  
  
The wound was pleasure and pain and his whole entire world. Tom’s whole world was a ripping intensity that was brought about by His Lord’s hand. His cock, hard and seconds away from orgasm, was almost a side note. Tom came seeing spots. ‘This is perfect My Lord, this is everything My Lord, nothing is missing My Lord, nothing is missing, something was always missing before.’   
  
Tom slumped forward into his Lord. When he came down from the high His Lord was still looking at him with a dominating intensity and His Lord’s erection still pressed into his thigh.  _ ‘Will you let me help you with that My Lord? I want you to come too My Lord’ _ His Lord moved to stand up. ‘ _ No don’t go My Lord, hold me My Lord, I need you My Lord, please stay for just a bit My Lord, just hold me My Lord, until my world which you turned on It’s head stops spinning My Lord. Ground me My Lord. If I could have a wish it would be for you to never let me go My Lord, but you have already cut my bonds and begun to walk away, I fall like a limp puppet My Lord, please don’t walk away My Lord.’ _ His Lord continued to walk away ignoring or unaware of Tom’s scilent plea. ‘ _ at least tell me that I’ll see you again My Lord.” _ __  
  
This His Lord did do “Remember what you promised pet, I will contact you again soon.” His lord said coldly.    
  
Tom curled up on himself, not bothering to heal the gaping wound in his chest. The wound was almost like his lord holding him. But the wound was nothing like his lord holding him. It was as close as he would get. Then the tears started, shaking shuddering gasps as he curled up tighter hugging his legs. ‘ _ My world is spinning so violently. I’d rather you cut out my heart than have you leave my lord.’ _ __  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that, Maybe, possibly? If you did please leave kudos and leave a comment at the ends, I do read through all comments and answer questions.
> 
> Update schedule:
> 
> Don’t Go Away ch2: Nov 26 mon
> 
> Everything Anything (repeated content from DGA you should probably skip this): Nov 28 wed 
> 
> Everything Anything ch2(new content skip to ch2): Nov 30 fri
> 
> DGA ch3: Dec 1 sat
> 
> A Crucio a Day ch6: Dec 2 sun 
> 
> A Crucio a Day ch7: Dec 3 mon
> 
> Corilation bettween stories: DGA is two chapters behind ACAD, both are this story’s cannon. Everything Anything Chapter one is DGA chapter one and two. Everything anything chapter 2 is a alternative ending to chapter three in DGA and chapter seven in ACAD. All stories are self contained and can be read independently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Tom’s thoughts’  
> Mmm-moan  
> Ahhh-scream/moan

Tom picked himself up. If he were to hope beyond hope that His Lord, er Potter wasn’t wearing a mask, then what would convince Potter, gryffindor golden boy and possibly sadist to stay?   
  
Obviously the first thing was to stop the war, to not kill, torture or hurt people. Potter had outright Told him to do this, and it fit very well with Potter’s mask...er personality. This was a very safe bet. If a Slytherin shared the same objectives as Potter they would put aside all dislike to manipulate Tom into stopping the war and finding Tom’s vulnerabilities. When a chance came up Tom would be killed or imprisoned with extreme prejudice. It was likely that Potter had gotten over some Gryffindor values and was doing this.   
  
But maybe, just possibly, Potter was slightly attracted to him or willing to try to understand. He could work with that. He would have to work that. Because he couldn’t let this go. Anything.  _ ‘Please don’t let me go I’ll do anything My Lord.’ _   
  
Before, Tom would have paid a thousand gallons for Severus to shorten his long, tedious, reports on what Potter was doing, he really hadn't cared at all. If it had been an actual priority to kill Potter he would have forced Lucius’ spawn to open a container of Sarin around Potter. Now though, even if Severus seemed slightly biased, a long in depth report on Potter was worth half of his vault.    
  
“What does Potter want?” Tom asked Severus when Tom summoned him the next night.   
  
“Presumably your defeat My Lord.” Severus drawled. Tom cringed at the title.   
  
“Beyond that?”   
  
“Potter presumably wants his friends’ safety and happiness like most idealistic Gryffindors do. He does seem to have a bad home life so I would imagine that he would like to live in a different place during the summer. I would also imagine the egotistic brat enjoys his popularity like his worthless father. My Lord” Snape offered.  _ ‘I’d imagine that he would like for you to be nicer to him Severus.’ _ __  
  
“Who does he care about?”   
  
“Most dearly his lackeys, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He also seems to be particularly fond of his wretched godfather Sirius Black. Beyond that I would imagine that he feels affection for many of his classmates, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, to name a few and the Weasley clan which he may see as an adoptive family, My Lord” Most of those wouldn’t be useful for anything other than threatening, but Sirius Black had been wrongfully imprisoned right? The ministry still thought Black guilty because they thought Pettigrew was dead. Harry might be happy with Tom if he sent Pettigrew gift wrapped to the ministry and cleared Black’s name.    
  
“Any tendencies of Potter? What would make him like someone?” Severus’s eyes widened at this slightly; almost imperceptibly.   
  
“Potter tends to be outgoing and stubborn; unable to see beyond his own ego. He wears his emotions on his sleeve, he always says what he thinks without a filter. He rushes into danger like a fool and has a strong savior complex. Likely a naive paragon of the light would be to his tastes. He does have a strong saviour complex, so if he were to believe some Slytherin had been abused and needed to be saved he might take the time to try and protect and guide them to the light. My Lord.” Right, the second one. The second one was what he was aiming for. Abused Slytherin who needed to be protected and guided to the light.    
  
If Potter wore his emotions on his sleeve Tom could hope that last night had been genuine reactions from Potter. That would mean that Potter would like Tom’s submission and masochism and by extension Potter would slightly like him.   
  
“And what are the reasons he hates Death Eaters, Slytherins and more specifically me?”   
  
“You wish for me to list every reason My Lord?”    
  
“Don’t call me your lord but yes.” Tom wanted that term reserved for His Lord.   
  
“Have...I offended you?”   
  
“No, I have simply grown tired of the title.” Tom was pretty sure that he saw a few Death Eater’s gape at that.   
  
“What do you wish for me to call you?”   
  
The anagram he had made himself when he was a teenager? That certainly didn’t fit. Ordinary citizens called him He Who Must Not Be Named or You Know Who; that was an even worse title than ‘My Lord’. His real name? It was better than anything else but...he didn’t want his Death Eaters to be able to find records of him in Hogwarts or at the orphanage. Potter called him Pet, Tom thoroughly enjoyed that name but he was certain that it wouldn’t be acceptable in this environment. No only Potter could call him Pet. Another title that he chose for himself right now? Marvolo. Sufficiently imposing. It tied him much more to the Gaunt lineage than Tom Riddle. But Marvolo was his grandfather, a half insane weak wizard. Maybe Gaunt, just Gaunt. That was better, much better.   
  
“Gaunt.” If there was one good thing about Severus, it was that he was able to keep a neutral mask no matter what. “Now continue.” Tom commanded.    
  
“He hates Slytherins because of their rivalry with Gryffindor, they also represent practitioners of the dark arts to him, which Potter indeterminately believes to be magic reserved for those who are evil. Potter most likely associates cunning and ambition with, dishonesty, cruelty, elitism, greed, selfishness and cowardice which are all traits he hates.” Tom would be honest with Potter, he wouldn’t cast dark spells around Potter, he would alter his Voldemort mask to be less cruel, and at the very least he wouldn’t run away from any situation he feared. “He also harbors particular dislike for many members of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, myself, and you included. Right now he most likely hates Death Eaters for opposing the light which he believes himself to be part of, following you, the destruction during the first war which he believes to be entirely your fault and again for embodying what he views to be cruelty and elitism. He hates you because you killed his parents which he believes to be the sole reason for his unloving childhood, he also hates you for the threat you pose to the ones he cares for.” Tom would have to make sure to never again pose any more threats to the ones Potter cared for. “He also hates you for all previous deaths you have caused, killing Cedric and kidnaping him and torturing him at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Likely, he also hates you for being the what he believes to be the ultimate embodiment of all traits he hates in Slytherins, well other than cowardice.” Severus paused “This is merely what I believe to be Potter’s opinion and it goes without saying that I share none of these opinions, Gaunt.”   
  
From what Tom had heard, Potter would probably be most receptive if he did not threaten Potter’s friends in any way or hurt anyone and if Tom continued to act submissive and masochistic. Tom could show Potter that he had begun to change my sending Pettigrew to the Ministry. Potter would be most likely to forgive his actions if he emphasized his previous belief that he was doing good, the fact that he was utterly miserable, and that he had been bullied and vilified when young. It probably wouldn’t hurt to throw in something about never having someone that actually cared for him and his experience of sitting in the bomb shelters during World War Two. Potter might also like that Tom spent time dismantling nuclear weapons when traveling. He would emphasize and de-emphasis certain elements but he would not lie. If he was caught in a lie it would drive Potter away more than the lie would make Potter stay.   
  
The next night Tom mimicked Potter’s actions, imagining that Potter was once again dominating him. When Tom came he felt slightly less like something was missing, something still was missing. The something missing had always been obvious. Just one hour after he came the rude House Elf popped in.    
  
Pet   
2am, tomorrow, same place    
Harry Potter.    
  
The next night Tom arrived very early and melted the light dusting of snow still remaining on the ground and produced several bluebell flames around the area. Now he just had to wait. Potter walked out of the shrieking shack. Odd.   
  
“Hello Pet, have you been well?” His Lord asked while stalking towards Tom. ‘ _ How could I be well without you My Lord?’ _ __  
  
“I’ve missed you My Lord.”   
  
“The pain or me?”   
  
Everything “Both.” Tom answered.   
  
“How...sweet. Strip.” It sounded like His Lord was amused by Tom missing him. Tom didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. Tom striped.   
  
“Slowly.” His Lord corrected. That meant that His Lord was at least mildly aroused by his body if His Lord wanted him to show it off, right? Any expression that flashed on His Lord’s face Tom mimicked and exaggerated. Tom Slowly revealed any erogenous zones while quickly removing the clothes from less interesting places.   
  
He was completely naked, exposed, nothing to hide behind. He didn’t want to hide behind anything. He shivered slightly and under His Lords’ scrutiny and his cock begun to take interest.   
  
“Hands above your head and stand under the tree.” His Lord commanded  __ ‘Please tie me up My Lord, restrain me My Lord, I want to be at your mercy My Lord, please My Lord.’

  
“Incarcerous” His Lord cast.   
  
His Lord conjured a rod with a wooden handle and heated the metal. Burning, oh gods yes.  _ ‘Burn my skin till it blackens, burn away my soul till there is nothing but charred remains, those charred remains will be yours My Lord.’ _ __  
  
“I think that I will do lines today Pet. But I don’t have any parchment. Suggestions?”   
  
“Useme, use my skin, My Lord.”    
  
“I wonder how much of your chest I can fill before you come.” The metal touched Tom, searing, burning, aching, his whole world. He didn’t even wonder what words were being written on him. Only that His Lord was the one who had him tied up, His Lord was the one burning him, and that he was burning. Tom panted harshly, his cock was a side note, but it was rock hard.   
  
“Your Death Eaters will continue to do nothing.” His Lord ordered. An unpleasant throb in his chest.   
  
“Y-ahh-esss mmmm-my l-lo-ah-rd.”   
  
“Tell me Pet, what am I writing?” The pain; pleasure was so intense.   
  
“I-I...do-ahhh-n’t... k-k-kn-ow...mmmmy l-lo-rd.” Tom said in between pants.   
  
“You really need to pay more attention Pet.”    
  
A dot, lower than other marks, a period. The phrase would start again. A line, burning searing.  _ ‘Oh god yes please My Lord.’ _ It was an I. The next one curved and bounced. An M. Curved downwards dipping. U. The letters continued, each burning and further searing into his soul, narrowing his world to the pain and His Lord who was inflicting it.    
  
“I mmmm-mu-sssst...ahh...n-ot...ahhhhh...t-tor-ture o-or...kill. M-h-h-h-hy Lo-rd.”   
  
“Very good Pet.”   
  
Another line and this time the period landed on his nipple, searing, burning into him.  _ ‘Perfect My Lord. This is everything My Lord. Nothing is missing My Lord. I never knew how much I was missing it before My Lord.’ _  Tom’s head tipped back further and he came seeing spots. He shook slightly, and his world was hazy and spinning, not as much as last time but still spinning.    
  
_ ‘Please hold me for a bit My Lord, wait no you’re going to go My Lord. You didn’t hold me last time why should I expect it this time My Lord? I guess you are willing to justify cutting and burning for your manipulation but nothing more My Lord. I’m playing right into your hand, does that please you My Lord? Would it please you to kill me? I think I would let you do it My Lord.’  _ __  
  
His Lord healed his wounds.   
  
_ ‘But...My Lord...I wanted to keep those. Your words, your writing on my chest. I heal wounds when they don’t matter or are dangerous. Your wounds matter, I...could have kept those.’ _ __  
  
“I will contact you soon Pet.”   
  
_ ‘Promise me that if you ever leave me for good you will leave my body littered with scars to remember you by. Promise that if you have me killed it will be by your hands, I wouldn’t fight it if you were the one to kill me My Lord. Please don’t kill me My Lord.’ _ __  
  
It took less time to pick himself up   
  
“You asked to see me...Gaunt?” Lucius Malfoy said with a slight bow. Tom wondered how his Death Eaters would react if he told them not to bow.   
  
“Yes, Pettigrew has always been useless but recently the rat has become an unacceptable liability.”   
  
“You wish for me to kill him...?”   
  
“No Lucius.” Lucius cringed as if expecting a Crucio, when it didn’t come Lucius looked relieved. Lucius could hold wear a mask as good as anyone but the reaction looked genuine. “I am perfectly capable of killing the rat myself. However you will use your contacts to have Pettigrew caught and tried formally. I doubt many could think of a worse punishment than dementors. Of course he will have to be obliviated of all...confidential information. I trust this is within your capabilities Lucius?”   
  
“It is m- Gaunt” Lucius caught himself   
  
There was a loud pop and the messenger house elf appeared. Tom did not let his mask slip.   
  
“The great Harry Potter be’s sending Evil Snake Face a letter.” The elf thrust a letter in Tom hands and popped off.   
  
“That was my house elf!”   
  
“Your house is terrible.”    
  
“Yes that elf was always very disobedient. Wait, Harry Potter sent you that?”   
  
“Apparently.”   
  
“What could he possibly want?”   
  
“Have I read the letter yet?”   
  
Lucius cringed as if expecting a Crucio but showed tentative relief when the spell didn’t come. The mask wasn’t really looking like a mask anymore.   
  
“Dismissed Lucius” Lucius hurried out.   
  
The note told him that he could meet Potter tomorrow night.   
  
The snow was completely melted now but Tom still put bluebell flames up around the area. Potter walked out of the shrieking shack.   
  
“Strip.” Potter commanded, Tom gave him a show like last time. “Incaninaous.” Tom was tied to the tree.   
  
“You will continue to be good and have your Death Eaters continue to do nothing, Pet” His Lord commanded.  _ ‘I have been doing this My Lord. Do you have to remind me this is all you want from me every time. It hurts in a way I don’t like My Lord.’ _ __  
  
“Yes My Lord.”   
  
His Lord conjured a nail and pressed it against his skin.  _ ‘You know my strings My Lord. Please play them until I break. Whatever you do I want it My Lord.’ _  The nail broke his skin. It was delicious pain, His Lord had a bit of a smile on his face.  _ ‘Yes My Lord, please My Lord, I need it My Lord, this is everything My Lord, press into me until you reach my heart My Lord.’ _  The nail pressed deeper into flesh until it was halfway in and then completely buried into flesh, It was how one would put a nail in a wooden board. The wound wasn’t bleeding much, rather the nail plugged it.   
  
“You really will take anything Pet.” His Lord said almost as fascinated by the fact.  _ ‘Yes anything My Lord. Please anything My Lord. Even if I don’t want it. Anything My Lord. I want this My Lord. Want this so much My Lord. I would love more anything right now My Lord’  _ __  
  
“And you react so prettily too.”   
  
‘A compliment, do you at least like me a bit My Lord?’    
  
“Beg for me to make the metal burn you.” His Lord finished  _ ‘Oh gods yes, please burn me My Lord. Burn me until my heart turns black like you must think it is. Please My Lord’ _ __  
  
“P-Ple-ahhh-se My Lo-rd, b-bur-n me.”   
  
“Calidus maximus.”   
  
Tom screamed loudly as the wound burned. His whole world was burning; burning beautifully, perfectly. Tom’s hips bucked up into His Lords stomach. A small jolt of pure pleasure. Tom hadn’t even realized he had been missing it, that he needed it.  _ ‘You could make my world collapse and start again if you would only touch me My Lord.’ _ __  
  
The process was repeated but this time over his right nipple. Tears leaked from his eyes that were screwed shut. The pain, his whole world. His Lord, his whole world. Just a-little bit more. ‘Please My Lord just...I need you to...’   
  
“P...pleases ahhh, t-t-ouch mme...mm-y l-lo-rd. P-please.” Tom begged.   
  
“No.” His Lord denied him.  __ ‘I’m sorry that I asked My Lord...I just needed…’

  
The process was repeated with his other nipple. He needed, he just needed. He could hardly breath now and he just needed.   
  
“P-pl-ple...asssse..ahhh...t-ouch mmm-ee...m-mah-my...ahhh...l-lo-or-rd.” Tom begged, desperately. So fucking desperately. It wouldn’t be granted yet couldn’t stop himself from making the request again.   
  
A hand went to his cock and circled the tip. Oh gods, His Lord had actually...actuality touched him. Tom was coming, his world collapsing and rebuilding around him.  _ ‘Thank you My Lord. This is perfect My Lord. Everything My Lord. Thank you My Lord. Everything. Everything. Everything.’ _ __  
  
By the time His Lord had pulled out the nails and healed the wounds, Tom had begun to recover his senses. The bonds were cut and Tom fell but he caught himself at his knees. In his face was a large, very hard bulge. He wanted it.  _ ‘Please My Lord, I want you to come too My Lord. Will you let me pleasure you My Lord? I want you to enjoy this too My Lord.’ _ __  
  
“Please let me My Lord.” Tom moved his mouth closer to His lord’s erection. His Lord harshly pulled away.   
  
“No.” His Lord said forcefully and pushed him back “I will contact you soon.” His Lord left.   
  
Tom knew better than to hope that His Lord would hold him. It still hurt in a bad way when it didn’t happen. He just...needed to be grounded.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that you liked that, that will be the longest chapter in this story. If you liked it please leave kudos and if you have something to say or any questions I love reading through comments.
> 
> Update schedule:
> 
> Everything Anything ch1+ch2(new content skip to ch2): Nov 30 fri
> 
> DGA ch3: Dec 1 sat
> 
> A Crucio a Day ch6: Dec 2 sun 
> 
> A Crucio a Day ch7: Dec 3 mon


	3. Chapter 3

Tom didn’t know which would be worse to find out, that people hadn’t been wearing masks nearly as much as he thought, or that Potter was wearing a mask and consequently hated their encounters. Either way Tom had to find out. During the next Death Eater meeting Tom requested a vial of veritaserum from Severus.    
  
After the meeting, Tom’s thoughts inevitably wandered back to Potter. Tom might be able to tempt Potter to take pleasure next time. Potter had said that he could see when Tom masturbated sometimes in his dreams. In theory there must be some connection between them that allowed this, and in theory Tom should be able to activate this on purpose. He had always loved puzzles.   
  
After some meditating and feeling around his mind for anything foreign he found it. Some light fiddling and had and a pretty good idea on how to activate it.   
  
Now what would tempt Potter. Tom wanted to suck Potter off so he would have to demonstrate that for sure. He didn’t want Potter to know how desperate he actually was. Anything...but if Potter wanted learn that Tom wanted Potter to hold the charred remains of his heart, Potter would have to ask. A few hours of meditation and walls were built around the bulk of his emotions for Potter, of course it would be strange to have no emotion, were closed off.    
  
The first time Potter had contacted him it was after Tom had masturbated while looking at a mirror, it was likely that Potter had seen the experience, and that Potter had been the cause of the strange desire to watch himself. So a lewd display of Tom sucking cock while watching himself in a mirror would probably be to Potter’s taste.   
  
That night after he was done with the plan, the house elf popped in. And rudely handed him a note.   
  
_ Pet, _ __  
_ You will only masturbate or do sexual activities during the day from now on. _ __  
_ -Harry _ __  
  
That at least meant that Potter was affected more than usual by the display. But it also sounded pretty negative. The most likely conclusion was that Potter liked the dream Tom sent him but didn’t like his reaction to it. Yet Tom found himself second guessing himself. What if he had been mistaken and put Potter off. What if Potter didn’t want to see him again. It was so much easier to read masks when he thought masks were masks.   
  
It took much longer for Potter to contact him. Finally, finally Potter contacted him. He was beginning to worry that he had overstepped his bounds. He apparated to the clearing early and but up bluebell flames.   
  
“Strip quickly.” Potter ordered. Was Potter just going to ignore his own pleasure again? Maybe Tom hadn’t been tempting enough, maybe Potter wasn’t attracted to him. From what he heard Potter should definitely hate him enough to overcome any attraction. Right, it was probably a manipulation to stop the war. Tom would only be disappointed if he hoped for more.   
  
“Come here and kneel.” Wait His Lord was letting him...   
  
Tom hurried over and kneeled; is face was just inches from his Lord’s crotch. “Well” His Lord said irritably. “You know what I want don’t you?”    
  
“I had been waiting for your permission My Lord” Tom said while quickly unbuttoning His Lord’s pants. His Lord’s cock came free. It was a lovely cock, well shaped and proportioned. On the large size and bigger than his own but nowhere near the size dildo he had used to tempt His Lord with. It would fill him nicely.   
  
“You have it begin.” His Lord said through gritted teeth.   
  
Tom began toiling on His Lord’s tip. Circling and sucking and pushing his tongue gently against the slit. Tom had never had the pleasure to watch His Lord before; he had been too engrossed in the pain.  _ ‘Do you like this My Lord? I like it My Lord, you taste good in my mouth.’ _ Tom repeated any action that elicited loud gasps or moans from His Lord. If he had repeated everything that drew any gasp or small moan he would repeat every single action. Just a bit more teasing.   
  
His Lord forced his cock deep into Tom’s mouth, so that His Lord’s tip was in Tom’s throat. The length was pleasant in Tom’s mouth, he wanted to savor the weight. Tom hummed around it, half a natural reaction and half a forced one. Gods he loved gagging around that length. Tom swallowed, his throat contracting around His Lord’s length while he licked a strip up His Lord’s base. His Lord bucked up with a loud moan and filled Tom’s throat with his seed. Tom had no choice but to swallow, not that he would want to do anything else.  __ ‘But I only started. I wanted to savor this, you, My Lord.’ 

  
His Lord fell a bit no longer able to remain standing so soon after his climax. Tom took this as a compliment. Of course he held His Lord. Tom brought his head close to His Lord’s chest trying to get even closer and failing.   
  
His Lord recovered pretty fast though and quickly pushed him to the forest floor. His Lord looked mad, Why was that? Would His Lord rather crumple to the ground then be held? Had His Lord not liked his mouth; His Lord certainly looked like he had liked it. He just hoped that His Lord wouldn’t want to leave.   
  
His Lord firmly grasped the base of his cock and squeezed. He wouldn’t be able to come but that was ok, the orgasm was more of a side note really.   
  
“Crucio.” His Lord cast. Was this a reward? It certainly felt like a reward.   
  
_ ‘Perfect My Lord. Overwhelming My Lord. Everything My Lord. Everything My Lord. My world is so large this time My Lord, white hot knives across my whole body. I want everything you will give me. Please continue My Lord. Oh god’s, never stop.’ _   
  


“Y-ye...Ahhhh...sss...p...l-leahhh...sss” Tom screamed.   
  
_ ‘I am drowning in the pain My Lord. I never want air again My Lord. Everything. My whole world. Everything. My whole world. This. Us. Please My Lord.’ _  The pain went on.    
  
_ ‘This. Us. Everything. I’ll do anything. This is my anything. This is my everything. My Lord, My Lord, My Lord. Please. _ ’ The pain continued, it was even more consuming now.    
  
_ ‘I’m losing myself My Lord, I think I’m going to break My Lord. Break me My Lord. It’s overwhelming My Lord. Please break me My Lord.’ _  The pain continued    
  
_ ‘I’ll let you do anything My Lord. I’ll let you do anything even if it’s too much. It’s too much My Lord. You can continue. This is too much My Lord. This is anything My Lord. You can have anything My Lord. I’ll give you anything, everything.’ _ Tom was weak now    
  
_ ‘...please...stop...’ _ Eventually His Lord did.   
  
Tom was ready to shatter. He was standing on the edge of a cliff that was ready to give out under him. Something crucial was wound up tight and ready to snap. Just another second and it might; it would be irreversible if he snapped. His Lord wouldn’t stay, His Lord wouldn’t hold him. He needed...he needed... to at least ask. Even if the request would be denied    
  
“P-Please... stay... just a bit My Lord.” His voice was weak and coming in pants. His Lord didn’t say no or walk away.   
  
His Lord laid down in the ground presides him and pulled Voldemort into his chest. _ ‘Thank you My Lord, I needed this My Lord, this is so calming My Lord, perfect My Lord.’  _  It was a warm presence. It was very soothing and grounding. He was shaking violently but he no longer felt like he was about to snap. The cliff was a little firmer and he was backing away from the edge of it. He tried to hold His Lord tighter. His Lord rubbed circles on his back. So soothing calming. Nothing too much, just enough to decompress without breaking.    
  
“H-how long was that My Lord?”   
  
“A minuet.”   
  
The longest he had held someone under a Crucio without breaks was thirty seconds. All his muscles ached from the curse. But he was still relaxing, melting into His Lord’s embrace. The ache felt nice. Finally after his breath was almost even and the shaking had mostly stopped Harry got up and left with a promise to contact him soon.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hoped that you liked this chapter. If you did please leave kudos. If you have something to say or a question I love to read through/answer comments. If you want to read an extended version of this chapter with a sad ending Everything Anything is up. 
> 
> Update schedule:
> 
> ACAD: Mon dec 3
> 
> ACAD: Wed dec 5


	4. Chapter 4

If Potter’s mask wasn’t a mask at all like Tom was becoming more certain, it seemed more and more like Potter was genuinely attracted to him. Harry had reluctantly given in like he couldn’t help it, it would be too well planned out for someone who wasn’t an expert in lying to execute.   
  
Predictably someone knocked on his door. Tom opened it and standing there was a new Death Eater recruit.   
  
“H-how may I serve you?” Tom’s stomach turned.   
  
“Come in.” The male took it as an order. “Here have a drink.” Everything about the male was jittery and stiff.   
  
“It would be...”   
  
“I insist.” The drink was laced with veritaserum. The male took the glass and nervously sipped from it.   
  
“Imperio” The male was no match for Tom’s strength of magic and will. It wasn’t widely knower but good enough Occlumency shields would simply nullify the potion. It was even less widely known, and by that Tom meant that he didn’t know anyone other then himself who knew this trick, that a person truly under the imperius curse would be able to follow instructions to lie under veritaserum if and only if the potion had already been broken. ‘Say my name is Harry’ Tom ordered the male through the curse.   
  
“My name is...Anthony Macnair” Tom dropped the curse and the male seemed to get what was going on. “I haven’t done anything against you, I am completely loyal, I don’t know whatever you have heard but it is false.” There was probably only just over a drop in the sip that the male took. His answers would be truthful but not answered in a daze.   
  
Tom ignored the male’s panic. The simple things first “do you believe that mudbloods are a taint and inferior?”   
  
“Yes. They are nothing but filth.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because they come from muggles.”   
  
“And what is so despicical about muggles?”   
  
“They don’t have magic, they’re inferior, they’re disgusting and they destroy everything that they come near.”   
  
“How exactly do muggles destroy everything.” Tom could probably list several ways that muggles were more destructive than wizards.   
  


“They just do.”   
  
“Is there any other reason why you hate muggles or muggle borns?”   
  
“...No.” The male looked ashamed, he should be. Tom, for one, didn’t have a single opinion that he couldn’t cite several well written research papers or an abundance of personal experience and research to defend.

 

“Do you like pain?”   
  
“What?! No.” The male looked thoroughly confused. Tom’s worst nightmares and wildest fantasies came true. Gods, what had he done?   
  
“Is there any circumstance where you would want the Cruciatus Curse to be cast on you?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Would you rather follow orders or be the one ordering others?”   
  
“I would rather order others.”   
  
“If faced with your death how would you feel.”   
  
“Sad scared and desperate.” The male looked like he didn’t want to admit it. 

  
“Nothing else?”    
  
“No.” Tom cast an obliviate spell and sent the male on his way.   
  
There was nothing Tom could change about his past now, despite how much he wished to. People viewed death as a tragedy and Tom had killed, people viewed pain as unpleasant and he had tortured liberally. He hadn’t meant to, he truly hadn’t meant to cause suffering. He didn’t know. It was all his fault, he should’ve known better, shouldn’t have assumed.

 

Yet all or that seemed insignificant in light of his new relationship with Potter. So for now he would lock away everything that made him relearn the meaning of regret behind powerful occlumency shields and promise himself that he wouldn’t hurt or kill ever again.   
  
That night he got another note and the house elf once again wished for him to die. He didn’t even know a house elf could have that much personality.   
  
Voldemort    
We need to talk about a few things, meet me tomorrow same time same place   
-Harry   
  
Well that sounded ominous.   
  
He was jittery from anticipation when he apparated to their clearing. Potter wasn’t there yet but he was almost thirty minutes early like always.    
  
More waiting. Potter was going to leave him, right? He should have found a time to explain himself so that Potter would understand him. Be less likely to leave him.    
  
Potter walked out of the shrieking shack.   
  
“You wanted to talk about something...” would Potter want Voldemort to still be his Pet during the meeting. And by extension, Harry would be Voldemort’s lord. No, the other notes had called Tom ‘Pet’, this one had called him ‘Voldemort’. Potter didn’t want to be Dom and Sub. He wanted to be Harry and Voldemort. “Harry.” It was strange calling Potter that.   
  
“Let’s sit down.” This was it Potter...Harry was going to leave him, or kill him or something bad. Definitely something bad. At least Harry hadn’t simply said ‘ _ we’re through _ ’ and left.   
  
Tom held himself back from blurting out a desperate plea. “Well?”   
  
“Why did you become a dark lord, you don’t seem to like power, and you’re practically the opposite of a sadist...” Harry was so much less sure of himself now. He was acting so differently, which was the mask? It had to have been a mask if Harry was acting so differently. Harry wasn’t forceful anymore, Harry was acting like they were equal.   
  
“A masochist.” Tom interrupted.    
  
“Right...that. So I guess what I don’t know is why.”   
  
The truth.   
  
“Well when I was a child, it was mostly just surviving. I lived at an underfunded orphanage and well that place certainly doesn’t produce angles.” Tom’s pained look was controlled, engineered to make him seem more sympathetic. That didn’t mean that the orphanage wasn’t painful. “The first couple of years at Hogwarts we’re the same, I’m sure you can imagine what it would be like to supposedly be a mudblood in Slytherin.” Harry winced. That was good. “Anyways I think it was around third year when I would say my life stopped just being surviving.” The ‘just’ was an exaggeration, it was more like a ‘mostly’. This whole bit wasn’t really relevant to the question, however, it was likely to be sympathetic. And Tom didn’t know if he would get another chance to explain.

  
“I probably mellowed out for a few years there, it’s hard to tell what normal perspective is. Anyways just around the time I decided that I might start trying to be...a better person by treating others how I wanted to be treated, I realized my enjoyment of pain, and my desire to submissive. So I started treating others like they were below me and inflicting pain liberally. The more I acted dominant, the more I desired to submit, and so the more dominant I acted. It just spiraled from there.” It was, horrible. Telling the truth like this, that he could be rejected for being himself, everyone around him had always wore masks. You didn’t hate the person you hated their mask, the most personal you could get was telling them that they had chosen their mask poorly. Tom wasn’t any exception to this rule.   
  
Harry was silent for what seemed like an entirely too long time. Tom hoped that was a good thing.   
  
“But you must have seen people dislike being treated like that, why would you keep treating people like that?”   
  
“I thought they were acting.”   
  
“Surely you couldn’t think everyone was acting?”   
  
“I could,” Tom said firmly. “In the orphanage, kids would act differently when surrounded by peers than by a different age group, or act differently when possible families or the matron were around. Claim they did different things, wanted different things, were different things. It was even worse in Slytherin, people barely ever told the truth if they could get away with a lie, they flipped personalities on a dime. It was called masks and it was expected that everyone was wearing one at all times. I remember once Avery’s personality on Monday was more similar to Dumbledore’s personality than Avery’s personality on Friday. It was easier to just assume that everyone wanted what I did.”   
  
“That sounds...horrible,” Harry said.    
  
It actually wasn’t that horrible to Tom but he wasn’t correcting misconceptions that made him more sympathetic. He made a noncommittal noise.   
  
“Wait, are you lying to me right now?” Tom wouldn’t have expected a Gryffindor mask, no not a mask, a Gryffindor to have got that.   
  
“No.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because I’ve assessed that if you were to find out that I lied, the damage would be much worse than the amount any possible lie could help.”   
  
“That’s it?” Harry asked surprised.    
  
“Yes.”   
  
“How do I know you're not lying?”   
  
“Give me veritasium or make me swear a magically binding vow.”   
  
“And you would do that.”   
  
“Yes.”    
  
“Can you do the vow? maybe, if it’s not too much trouble...” It would have been stupid for Harry to not make him swear a vow.   
  
Tom lifted his wand. “I swear on my magic that everything I have said and will say to Harry Potter during this night is true.” considering that he was planning on telling the truth anyways this would only help his narrative.   
  
“Wow...well...torture and being incredibly dominating I get sort of...but murder?”   
  
“Myrle was an accident and my father was...someone who I incredibly despised for abandoning me, an outlier. You have to understand that the more I wore my...let’s call it my Voldemort mask, the more miserable I was. So even if I feared death, I fear death so much...but I didn’t see death as a bad thing really. I saw it as...” Tom trailed off.   
  
“Past tense? Didn’t...”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“What’s changed?” Harry asked.   
  
“You.” Harry’s eyes went wide open at that. He moved his lips but didn’t seem to be saying anything.   
  
“Me?” Harry said finally regaining his speech.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
There was another long silence.   
  
“It sounds like your perspective has shifted, like you don’t believe that others want the same thing as you anymore.”   
  
“It has.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“You directly addressed my perspective and told me it was wrong. It caused me to reassess. I gave veritaserum to one of my followers and they confirmed my reassessment and...these meetings wouldn’t have been allowed in my previous moral code. I decided that continuing this was more important to me than treating you like I wanted to be treated.”   
  
Harry looked surprised again. Like he didn’t know what to say for a long time.   
  
“Wait when did I correct you?”   
  
“When you directly told me that other people didn’t like pain.”   
  
“Right.” Harry was silent for an even longer time. “Why you fight for pureblood supremacy?”   
  
“A bunch of people around me claimed to want that. The only things I actually support allowing students with abusive home lives to stay at Hogwarts over the summer and denuclearization.   
  
“What is denucleerication?   
  
“Denuclearization is getting rid of muggle atomic bombs. Atomic bombs are incredibly powerful muggles weapons that can kill hundreds of thousands instantly in a very large explosion. However what’s truly horrible about these weapons is that if enough of them were launched it could cause a nuclear winter where the whole planet would cool down leading to widespread crop failure and famine among other things.”   
  
“That’s horrible, how do you prevent it?”   
  
“Oh I already have, while traveling I spent a few years breaking into muggle government officials minds and finding out where the weapons were stored, then I replaced all of the weapons with fake replicas. Then I broke into the research labs and changed a few variables in the calculations to hamper future innovation in the field.”   
  
“That’s good, definitely good.”   
  
“I’m glad you think so.”   
  
“Does that mean that you would be willing to stop the war?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“I...need to think about some things. Is it ok if I go? I’ll contact you soon.” Harry hadn’t ever asked Tom if he could leave before. Harry had just left. This was good, it meant Harry regarded Tom as someone whom he deemed worthy of being considerate towards. Or that his dom mask had prevented him from doing so before.   
  
“Yes... actually wait, I have a question for you.” Harry looked expectantly at him. “You’re acting very different from how you usually do. Which one is the mask?”   
  
“...neither, well maybe I do act more dominant when with you than I usually am, but in that circumstance acting dominant is natural, or at the very least incredibly enjoyable...I think I’m starting to understand this mask thing. I wouldn’t ever act in a way that isn’t a part of me or lie, but sometimes different situations call for different parts of your personality.”   
  
“So...you do like it?”   
  
Harry’s expression softened. “Yes, very much. If that’s all?”    
  
Voldemort let out an internal sigh. It wasn’t only him that liked these encounters, Harry liked him too. Sure probably not as much as Tom did, but he liked it. Harry found submissiveness attractive; Tom didn’t see how that was possible, but it was.   
  
“It is.”   
  
“This was...nice.” Harry got up and left.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the length between updates reacently. Anyways I hope that you liked the chapter and if you did please leave comments/kudos. I will be updateing 3 times a week from now on. Anyways in other news I am takeing requests for extra scenes.
> 
> here is how it works, comment a scene that realistically would have happened (logical conclusion), was glossed over in a summary or did happen (but you want from a different character’s POV). You must be able to reasonably assume that It ALREADY happened. The two categories are
> 
> 1\. Some scene that happened after chapter 9 in ACAD (when DGA ends) that you want from Tom’s Perspective.
> 
> 2\. Any other POV that takes place somewhere between chapter 1 and 19
> 
> So post a comment about which scene you want to read and which POV you want it to come from. If you see a comment about a scene and you want to read that reply to the comment and say “ditto” or “me too”. The scene will be written if one of these conditions are fulfilled:
> 
> 1\. The suggestion has five or more comments AND it has the most comments in that category.
> 
> 2\. The suggestion has over fifteen comments. (Limit six scenes per category (twelve in total) selected basied on popularity)
> 
> 3\. I feel like it would be particularly fun to write.
> 
> You may “vote” for multiple scenes but may not “vote” for the same scene twice. So make sure to comment what you want. This poll will be ongoing until one week after chapter 19 is posted and all scenes that qualify will be posted in extras. So make sure to participate in the comments sections to select parts of this story that you want more of.
> 
> Example of an acceptable request:  
> 1\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV  
> 2\. One of the vanilla sex scenes that you glossed over in chapter 18 for Harry’s POV.  
> 3\. The sex scene in chapter 18 from Tom’s POV
> 
> Not acceptable requests:  
> 1\. It would be fun to see Harry and Tom do and exhibition scene  
> 2\. I want to see Draco Malfoy proposition Harry after it comes out that he is gay in the prophet.
> 
> Already proposed (and valid requests)  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him (shouldn’t have been proposed yet...)  
> 2\. Harry’s POV from everything anything. (I made an exception)
> 
> If you like either of these ideas vote for them in the comments for them to be written, otherwise propose your own idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry contacted him again. It was likely that their talk had made Tom more likable to Harry, but one could never be sure. There was always the chance Harry would decide that whatever reason made him continue to see Tom wasn’t worth it anymore.    
  
These were thoughts that ran through Tom’s mind as he apparated to the clearing. He was just slightly early and Harry was already there. Just the sight of him, standing there, was enough to make Tom want to drop to his knees.   
  
“Do you know anywhere that would be better to meet?” Harry asked. Tom hadn’t really thought about the location that Harry had chosen, but somewhere with a bed would be preferable.   
  
“I have one of the best suites at Malfoy Manor, My Lord.” The Malfoys had many extravagant rooms that Lucius was more than willing to offer him.   
  
“Take me there Pet.” His Lord’s voice became hard and commanding, making Tom shiver slightly in want before reaching out to apparate them. Tom’s room was exceptionally nice, if one liked large lavish rooms filled with silk, ornate carvings, and cursed artifacts. It might be a bit green for a Gryffindor. His Lord surveyed the room, his eyes sweeping over furniture.    
  
After examining Tom’s room his lord turned to him smirking “Hands on the headboard Pet.” Tom quickly complied. Obeying like this was floating. His Lord conjured ropes that tied his hands to the headboard, then a knife.    
  
“Look at you, all tied up, my perfect little offering.” Tom’s breath hitched. The statement was undeniably possessive; it made Tom’s mind race.    
  
“Yes My Lord, yours, whatever you want me to be” This was exactly how Tom wanted things to be.   
  
“Oh, I already know that. You’d let me do anything to you, Pet.”    
  
“Yes My Lord, Anything,” Tom said quickly, eager to be no more than a possession of his lord’s.  _ ‘Yes My Lord, exactly like this, please. Let me be yours, please. Push, and twist and hurt me until my body sings and you are the only other thing in the world. I want you to own me, My Lord.’ _ __  
  
His lord was on top of Tom like he always was; Tom wouldn’t have it any other way. His Lord cut Voldemort’s robes to pieces, the knife lightly cutting into his skin. It made Tom dizzy with desire.  _ ‘This is perfect My Lord. I cannot wait until you cut me for real. Please let me continue to be yours. Whatever you want.’   _ __  
  
“Why don’t you say it again just to be sure pet?” Despite the affection or at least possession showed in His Lord’s words, His Lord’s voice was cold and harsh. It messed with Tom’s head and made his cock fill out faster.   
  
“I-I’ll let you do a-anything...ah...anything My Lo-rd.”   
  
“Mm...yeah, you’re such a willing Pet.”   
  
His Lord pulled off the pieces of Tom’s clothing before cutting an ‘X’ over both his nipples that had Tom’s breath quickening.   
  
His Lord sat on legs further pinning him down. His Lord began pumping his cock at a steady pace while cutting lazy patterns on his stomach.  _ ‘So good, so good My Lord. Please My Lord please.’  _ __  
  
“My little pain slut.” His Lord dug the knife in a little harder. “Here I am cutting you open and not even that is enough for you is it?”   
  
_ ‘Anything you give me is enough, nothing is enough. Cut into me until the wounds are so deep they cannot be healed, until my soul is no longer shielded by flesh. I’ll let you do anything, everything. I’ll give anything, everything.’ _  It was so good “No my...lord.” Tom whined, “Please more My Lord.”   
  
“Greedy.” His Lord said without responding to any of Tom’s request. His Lord cut some more lines into Tom’s stomach “Not yet Pet. I’m enjoying the view up here to end this to end this quickly. You make some of the finest expressions, my favorite is the one right after you’ve come.” Tom moaned lightly at the pain; the words.  _ ‘Yes I want to be desirable for you My Lord, you’re perfect for me,’ _  His Lord laid the knife flat, skinning off a patch of skin. It stung and pulsed enough to narrow his world.  _ ‘My whole world, this, you pain my whole world.”  _ __  
  
“You will tell me if you get close Pet.” His Lord commanded   
  
“Y-Yes My Lord” was His Lord going to...Tom had read about orgasm denial in a muggle BDSM book once.   
  
More cuts. Delicious stinging that made his blood pump harder and flow through his veins like liquid lust. Perfectly balanced with the sparks of pleasure on his cock. His world was spinning  _ ‘you said you didn’t want this end quickly My Lord. I never want this to end My Lord. I want to be reduced to only this, an object for your pleasure, a canvas for your knife. Use me, and use me and use me again. Use me for everything I’m worth. This could be my whole world and I would miss nothing.’ _ __  
  
“You're breathing a little quickly, and your cock is weeping, Pet. Are you sure you’re not about to come?”   
  
“N-not yet...My L-ord.”   
  
“You wouldn’t want to disobey me, would you?”   
  
“N-no My...mmm...Lo-rd.”   
  
His Lord moved the knife to Tom’s tip and made a light cut over the tip before swirling his thumb over the area. Tom screamed. Oh god’s, so intense. So fucking intense.  _ ‘I’m almost there My Lord, not long now.’ _ His Lord began swirling the tip with every stroke sending a spark of pleasure laced pain. One, two three more cuts. His breathing was turning extremely erratic, interrupted by loud moans and screams.   
  
“I-l...m...a-bout to c-come...mmm-My L-ord.” Everything stopped, and his body tried to press into the already fading sensations. Tom was right, orgasm denial. His Lord was going to bring him to the edge again and again. God yes, and hell no. Tom could cry at the loss of stimulation. The haze of pleasure slowly dissolved. While coming down his high he looked into His Lord’s eyes; they were so green. His Lord resumed the stimulation after a bit.   
  
“Let’s do this one more time Pet, tell me when you are about to come.”   
  
“Yes My Lord.” It took less time for Tom reach a peak, less pain, less pleasure. Everything affected him more, it was dizzying. So good; it had never felt like this when he did it to himself.   
  
“I-I...m...cl-ose.” Tom said and Harry stopped everything. “M-my...Lo-rd.” It took longer to come back down from the high; for his breathing to return to normal and his cock to soften slightly.   
  
“How would you like to come Pet?”   
  
Would ‘from your cock’ be an acceptable answer? Probably not His Lord had only just been willing to let Tom give him any pleasure. Tom did want...he was scared of...he was trying to be brave. “...Cruciatis, the cruiatus curse My Lord.”   
  
“How many seconds Pet?”   
  
“Twenty My Lord.” He would probably come before fifteen.   
  
His Lord squeezed the base of his cock.   
  
“I think you can do thirty for me.” Tom sharply drew in a sharp breath at that. He would be so far gone at that. Not enough to be pulled tight, seconds away from snapping irreversibly. But enough to make his world converge on itself.  _ ‘I take it back My Lord, something else My Lord. I’m afraid My Lord.’ _ __  
  
“Crucio.” It began.   
  
All sense and reason left him as he was immersed in excruciating, delicious, pain.  _ ‘Oh gods so good My Lord. Overwhelming, so overwhelming. My whole body...so intense. I can barely think. I feel so much. Feel’s so good. Almost too much, not too much. I’ll take anything you give to me My Lord, love anything you give to me. It feels more intense along your cuts My Lord. My whole world, this, what your doing to me. You and pain, my whole world.’ _ __  
  
_ ‘I’m afraid’ _ that thought was quieter.   
  
_ ‘I’m drowning in pain My Lord, all-consuming pain. Only this, forever, My Lord. Just like this. Only this, nothing else. You, the pain. It’s everything, My Lord. I’ll give you anything. Anything.’ There was a spike of pleasure almost drowned out by pain ‘even better My Lord. How did it get better My Lord? Everything My Lord. Anything My Lord. Perfect My Lord. I’m losing myself, My Lord. It feels so good to lose myself. Just a few more seconds. I want a few more seconds like this My Lord.’ _  It stopped. He still wanted a few seconds more. Tom’s breathing was hard. All energy had left him and the aftershocks felt good. The tremors, the shaking, it felt good. He felt helpless, blissed out and safe. He could relax further knowing that His Lord would stay. It made Tom’s chest warm knowing that his lord came here knowing that he wouldn’t be leaving until Tom was in a state to apparate.   
  
Tom was too busy, caught in thought, to even realize that His Lord wasn’t shifting to hold him. His mouth was opened and a cock was shoved inside, he didn’t have the time or the state of mind to adjust. It was all that he could do to keep his mouth wide and let himself be used. His Lord was thrusting deep into his mouth brutally. Tom was still shaking, not nearly recovered from the cruciatus. He was half choking on the length but the weight in his mouth, throat, was good.  _ ‘So good like this My Lord. I love choking on you, My Lord. Sogood sogood sogood.’ _ __  
  
Soon His Lord was bucking up almost uncontrolled, forcing Tom to hold a deep throat as His Lord came down his throat. Somehow Tom had recovered enough to hum and run his tongue along the base of His Lord’s cock as His Lord came.   
  
After a minute when His Lord recovered himself, His Lord vanished the rope and healed the wounds then before pulling Tom into his chest while rubbing circles on Tom’s back. Tom could feel himself completely relaxing into the embrace, his breath becoming steady. It felt safe and warm. His mind was so quiet, a friendly absence of thoughts. Harry’s chest rose and fell. The cadence of Tom’s breathing matched Harry’s. So soothing. What would it feel like to fall asleep like this? It would be so easy to drift off like this. The pleasant shaking had stopped. Harry still held Tom for a while more.   
  
“Would you be willing to swear an unbreakable vow to not kill, torture or hurt anybody Pet?”   
  
Here it was, Potter’s actual goal. Had that been the reason Potter had been so good to him today? So that Tom would be more likely to agree to the vow. And then after, would Harry kill him? When Tom wouldn’t be able to retaliate. It was a perfectly Slytherin plan, seduce the enemy, gain their trust, get them to give something (money, secrets, a vow) then stab them in the back. Sure Potter was a Gryffindor but that didn’t mean he was incapable of ever acting like a Slytherin.    
  
So this would be the last time then? Possibly, probably. It was a good note to end on. It had been so good, everything that he needed. So he would swear the vow and hope beyond hope that Potter would still want him. Hope that this hadn’t been a manipulation. Hope that if Potter was going to have him killed, that Potter would be the one to do it.   
  
“...mostly My Lord” if by some lucky chance Potter decided to keep him, Tom wasn’t going to make himself incapable of defending himself for the rest of his life. “There would have to be an exemption for special circumstances. Something like, will not kill or torture or hurt without Harry James Potter’s explicit permission.”    
  
_ ‘This is my anything My Lord, I will swear your vow and hope that you decide to keep me. I would still swear your vow if you told me you would kill me afterwards. As long as you, My Lord, are the one to stab me in the back, the one to kill me, I will willingly, knowingly walk into your trap.’ _ __  
  
“That’s fine Pet.”   
  
It was strange how many little things one could start to notice when they were expecting to die. The way that Nagini liked to ride on his shoulders throughout the day. The way that Lucius Malfoy managed to act both subservient and arrogant towards him. The way that different things felt against his skin, showers, sun. Tom had never realized how good sunlight felt, maybe it was a trait that he had inherited from Nagini.   
  
Before this, Tom had always detested life, but be fair he had always been miserable. Tom wondered if he would get to see Potter one more time before Potter killed him. If Potter would let Tom be under him one last time. Despite not torturing any death eater in weeks his high sprung tension had Death Eater’s jumping at his every command and fleeing his presence.    
  
It didn’t take long for Potter to arrange another meeting. It didn’t say if they would be doing the vow or not, but Tom could hope not. Hope he had another night left.   
  
Tom was shaking when Potter emerged from the shrieking shack. He was alone so there presumably wouldn’t be any binding vows. Voldemort let out a sigh.   
  
“Are we going to the manor My Lord?”   
  
“Yes Pet,” Potter said while wrapping his arms around Tom’s waist. They popped off.   
  
His Lord vanished Tom’s robes and tied him to the bed before unceremoniously pulling off his pants and pulling a lemon out of the pocket. Tom’s mouth watered slightly, he wanted to suck that cock or have it fill his ass. Preferably the second, though he doubted His Lord would be amenable to that. ‘Thank you, My Lord, for giving me another night’    
  
His Lord sat on his stomach and pulled out a conjured knife. His Lord gently placed the knife on Tom’s chest. “Can I use you...as a...outlet, Pet?”   
  
“Yes My Lord, please use me, My Lord. Anything.”    
  
The knife began to cut into his chest, slowly skinning an area.   
  
“Really Pet? Anything?” They had done this before and it was quickly becoming one of Tom’s favorite games to play. Anything? ‘Yes anything at all My Lord.”   
  
“Y-yes.” The knife quickly finished its path. Tom screamed.   
  
_ ‘Yes this. The pain has my body singing. Cut into me, use me for everything I have. It is all yours anyways. So good like this My Lord. My everything.’ _ __  
  
His Lord was intently looking at him. His Lord cut the lemon in half and let a let a drop land on the wound. It stung enough to throb and burn, the sensation sent jolts of pleasure through him and, and his blood that pulsed was like liquid lust. How could Tom not scream?    
  
__ ‘Oh god’s. So good My Lord. Tear into me, My Lord. Use me, My Lord. I’m yours for you to use. Anything, everything. Just keep me, My Lord.’

  
When Tom opened his eyes again His Lord was lazily jacking off to him. When the entire wound was coated with lemon juice His Lord dug a finger into the wound and scratched a line through the already extremely abused flesh.   
  
_ ‘My whole world. So much My Lord. Perfect My Lord. Never stop My Lord. This is my everything. This is my perfection. Please keep me, My Lord. Anything My Lord. Everything My Lord. This is my everything, My Lord. You and the pain My Lord. Nothing else. Just this. Just this.’ _ __  
  
The only stimulation that Tom got was when His Lord’s cock would accidentally brush against his own, but that hardly mattered. The pain was more than enough. Tom came and His Lord didn’t seem to care. His Lord continued to cut into him skinning a section of skin closer to Tom’s nipple. Tom was incoherent in pain and pleasure, shaking slightly in aftershocks that were only getting worse. His Lord probably was bringing himself off faster, it was hard to tell from the half-second glimpse that Tom caught while lucid enough to open his eyes. Each cut was designed to inflict as much pain, pleasure as possible. Regardless of whether or not Tom was ready for it; Tom wasn’t ready for it. It was becoming dizzying fast.   
  
__ ‘You use me so perfectly My Lord, I would let you use me until I only have a corpse left to give you. I would give you that corpse too My Lord. Oh god’s so good My Lord, so much My Lord. I’m losing myself, My Lord. I can’t think My Lord, just feel. The wound which stings and lights up my body, and you on top of me inflicting the wound. So much. So much. It’s hard to bear My Lord. Hard to tolerate My Lord. I want to tolerate it until the end of time My Lord. So much.’

  
His Lord dropped the lemon and came all over Tom’s stomach and chest. His Lord then collapsed on top of him. Seamen, blood and lemon juice mixed together on their stomachs. Eventually, His Lord got up and healed Tom before pulling Tom into his chest. Relaxing, safe, grounding. It was the perfect amount of warm. Soothing, so soothing.   
  
“It isn’t too much longer till sunrise Pet. I’ll have to go soon.” Tom tried to nuzzle closer into His Lord’s chest. That action was physically impossible. “Next time I may have the vow ready, so I might bring a friend...I haven’t really told anyone about us yet...so if you could possibly act, not submissive, but not dominant either that would be brilliant Pet. I’ll let you know soon.”   
  
Two days of worrying latter Potter contacted him again telling him that he would be coming with his friend. Tom apparated to the clearing even earlier than usual. If he wasn’t wearing a mask he would be shivering in fear. Potter was going to leave Tom, wasn’t he?   
  
Potter and a bushy-haired girl stepped out of the shrieking shack. The girl was afraid of him.    
  
And so the end begins.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't been updating recently, I've just been really busy with school. Anyways I hope that you liked that chapter, if you did please leave kudos/comments. Anyways once I am done with this week I will, ideally, do a week of updates (one update per day starting Saturday) before going back to a more normal schedule. Also, Don't Go Away is almost done. It was just getting tiring writing two POV, and Toms conflict is mostly done after the next chapter so I stopped it there. If you happen to not be reading A Crucio a Day that story will directly continue this one, except from Harry's POV.
> 
> If you don't know what to leave in the comments section why don't you leave a request for a scene? For full parameters please read previous authors notes. you can either suggest a new request or ditto an already proposed one (the more people that comment asking for a certain scene the more likely I am to do it.) Here are the requests already proposed:
> 
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him  
> 2\. Harry’s POV from everything anything  
> 3\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Continue reading the story from Harry's POV on A Crucio a Day.

“Potter.” Tom forced authority into his loud whisper   
  
“P-Voldemort.” It would rather ruin whatever Potter was hiding if Potter called him Pet, yet his heart clenched at Potter calling him by a name that was a title for a  mask, not him.   
  
“Harry, what were you about to call him?” A girl beside Potter asked cautiously. Severus had said Potter had two best friends. A girl and a boy. This must be the girl one; Granger.   
  
“Nothing, absolutely nothing.” That was a horrible lie, especially because of the way Potter fidgeted. “I wrote out the Vow.” Potter handed Tom a slip of paper. The vow was written on it. So this is how it all ends.  _ ‘I wish I had gotten one more time My Lord, I wish you had fucked me. I wish I had had one more night. I wish you would call me Pet again.’  _ __  
  
“Would you be fine with this?” Potter asked. It was carefully worded, but not nearly as bad as it could be, and probably much more lenient than he deserved. _ ‘No I am not fine with this.’ _   
  
“The vow would probably take better if you were to use my given name, Tom Riddle.”   
  
Potter smiled awkwardly, every bit a nervous teen. It was so different than how Potter usually was around him. “Great then we can get started.” Potter walked over and firmly grabbed Tom’s wrist, the way necessary for an unbreakable vow. Granger placed her wand over their overlying wrists. The beginning of the end.   
  
“Will you, Tom Riddle, never again commit the murder of another wizard or muggle without my explicit verbal permission?” Potter asked.   
  
“I will.”   
  
“And will you never again purposefully cause another wizard or muggle significant harm or pain without my explicit verbal permission?”   
  
“I will.”   
  
“And will you, never again purposefully steal or destroy another’s property without my explicit verbal permission?”   
  
“I will.”   
  
“And will you, to the best of your ability, instruct those who follow you to do the same?”   
  
“I will.”   
  
The binding took. Tom could feel it’s constricting force settle around his magic. An uncomfortable tightness squeezed around his magic before settling. It was a weird presence, but it was becoming less noticeable each second. Tom let some of his magic push against the bounds. The bonds were invidious, at first they felt very weak like a strong pulse of magic could tear them apart. However, as more pressure was applied they became stronger and constricted in retaliation until an almost protective coating started to pull back to reveal a dark energy. It was probably dark enough to do permanent damage to Tom’s magic. Tom let his magic settle and the bonds relaxed, the bonds protective coating resettled around them. Tom could probably break the bonds, but it would leave him just slightly better than a squib. He would be limited to simple charms like lumos and wingardium leviosa. He would definitely lose wandless magic and broomless flight. Tom hadn’t expected the bonds to be easily breakable but others didn’t have the degree of control over their raw magic that Tom had.    
  
“I can’t believe that worked!” Granger hugged Potter, it looked like she had half knocked the breath out of him. Potter was happy to be around her, positively radiant. Potter wasn’t like that with him, Potter was cold hard and commanding, which Tom found much hotter.  But it still had to mean that Potter didn’t actually like him. “We actually just won the war.” Tom was shaking, slightly. This was all Potter ever wanted; the war to end. Not Tom. Potter would try to kill or imprison him now that he couldn’t fight back. Tom could only flee, and he couldn’t bear to do that. This was the end.   
  
“Yeah, we did.” Potter was happy. Presumably from having accomplished his objective, which would mean that Potter wouldn’t have to pretend to be Tom’s Lord anymore. Potter would probably be glad to be rid of him. This was the end.   
  
“H-how did you convince...him to actually take the vow?” Granger asked. Tom forced his mask to be amused. He would not let Potter see him fall apart.   
  
“It’s just that the war was all a big misunderstanding, so Voldemort agreed to stop it.” Well, that was certainly a nice way of saying it. Certainly sounded better than saying  _ ‘Voldemort made a bunch of careless assumptions that cost hundreds of people their lives and made hundreds of others miserable, now he’s half trying to repent, half just plain desperate to get tortured and fucked’. _ Tom definitely preferred the way that Potter phrased it.   
  
“Well that’s...we can head back now,” Granger said.   
  
“Why don’t you go on without me, there’s something I still want to do,” Potter said. _ ‘like kill me, My Lord, wouldn’t you want your friend to see your ultimate triumph? See how you killed me?...just so long as it’s you. That’s all I can ask for now.’ _   
  
“Harry James Potter, I am not leaving you with him.”   
  
“But he just took the vow, he’s practically harmless.” They argued like Tom wasn’t standing less three meters away.    
  
“No, I came with you even though practically you refused to tell me anything. If there’s something you still need to do I will stay and help you. This is final.”   
  
“Fine.” Potter said “Just a second.” Potter walked up to Tom. Was Potter going to kill him in front of Granger? Potter brought his mouth to Tom’s ear. Was Potter going to tell Tom that everything had been a lie? Tom already knew that, he didn’t need Potter to tell him that.   
  
“Is there any reward you want for doing this Pet?” Wait...but...did that mean that Potter wanted to continue their relationship for its own merit. Tom couldn’t think of any reason for Potter to keep up the charade now that he had sworn the vow. That meant that it was likely that this hadn’t been a manipulation, that there would be more nights. Harry had called him Pet again. Tom had thought that he wouldn’t get to name on Harry’s lips ever again.   
  
Harry was offering him a reward, something he wanted for being good.  _ ‘Give me another night My Lord, never leave me, My Lord, use me again, I live to be used by you. I want everything that you will give to me. Fuck me, My Lord.’ _ __  
  
The Granger Girl said something, Tom didn’t hear it or care what it was. Harry apparently didn’t care either.   
  
“Fuck me next time, My Lord.” Harry took a sharp, but quiet intake of breath.   
  
“I look forward to making you beg,” Harry said quietly into Tom’s ear, his hand lightly touching Tom’s neck in a way that was borderline sexual.    
  
Granger called Harry’s name and Harry quickly pulled away. Tom hadn’t actually expected Harry to agree, and although Harry didn’t explicitly agree it was at least strongly implied. Tom’s mind was still spinning from the revelation that Harry, probably, wouldn’t be killing him. That Harry would stay with him. And now Harry had practically agreed to fuck him, gods he was getting dizzy at the idea of it. Granger said something to Harry in a hushed angry tone as they disappeared back into the shrieking shack.    
  
Tom slumped down against a tree and laughed, slightly manically, until that turned into tears of relief. It took a few days for Harry to contact him again.   
  
Pet   
1 am tomorrow night, same place. Can’t wait.   
-Your Lord   
  
Tom hoped that Harry wouldn’t suddenly start going easy on him, he wanted to be fucked hard until he bled. It was all he could think about and he barely paid attention in the Death Eater meetings. He hadn’t been very attentive the last few days but Tom was pretty sure that, today, he had ordered some new Death Eater recruit to retrieve some imaginary object in Belgium, he had certainly been distracted enough. Either way the day inched by through a distracted haze. Finally, after what seemed like a small eternity, it wasn’t completely ridiculous to get ready. After showering, changing and applying a cleaning charm, just in case Harry didn’t know he should do that, Tom apparated to the clearing especially early.    
  
Surprisingly it didn’t take Harry too long to walk out of the shack and come up to him. Without missing a beat Harry pulled Tom’s mouth down into a kiss like it was a casual habit. Tom’s eyes went wide before completely melting into His Lord’s kiss. This was their first kiss. Tom’s hand’s threaded through His Lord’s hair as His Lord prodded at his mouth causing Tom to quickly open his mouth, granting His Lord access. So good, the pressure, the presence in this way. His Lord’s tongue explored his mouth sucking and licking so that Tom never wanted him to stop. A patch of skin on his neck was being burned, a strong heat which made his blood pulse. Tom half screamed, half moaned into the kiss. His Lord swallowed the noises and Tom melted further into the kiss. So good, so fucking good.   
  
His Lord pulled back just enough to put a few inches in between their mouths leaving Tom breathing hard and wanting more. Always more. “Take me to Malfoy Manor Pet.” Tom nodded slightly before disapparating them.   
  
Immediately after arriving His Lord pulled away from Tom. “Strip Pet.” His Lord ordered. Tom did, he wasn’t patient enough to go slowly without an explicit order but he made sure to slow down slightly and lean into a few parts that made His Lord’s eyes brighten in intensity.   
  
“Would you like to undress me Pet?”   
  
“Yesmylord.” Of course he wanted that, it practically made him dizzy with want.   
  
“Then you may Pet.”    
  
Tom eagerly stepped forward and lifted His Lord’s shirt. He let himself drink in the sight of His Lord topless; it was quite a sight. It had probably been Quidditch which had given His Lord the lean muscles and a vague outline of abs. Voldemort certainly never liked the sport and had only learned the basics because of its prevalence in Wizarding culture, but he was very glad that His Lord liked the sport as much as he probably did. Tom dropped to his knees. There was a slight bulge forming in His Lord’s pants. He wanted that in his mouth, and his mouth was so close to it. Forgetting himself Tom licked a trail over the bulge in His Lord’s pants. His Lord thrusted against his mouth letting Tom mouth the fabric for a few seconds before pulling back and slapping Tom hard in the face.    
  
“Did I give you permission to do that Pet? His Lord said harshly.   
  
Tom breathed in a shaky breath “No My Lord.”   
  
“Correct, now proceed.” Cautiously Tom brought his hands back up to work on the buttons. “Without your hands this time Pet.” His Lord said with a smirk just before Tom’s hands reached the fabric.   
  
It was very frustrating, a certain amount of grip, dexterity, and strength was required. Sure Tom could tie a stem in a knot but a stiff metal button was another thing.   
  
“Sometime this century Pet.” His lord said coldly, making Tom try more frantically which only made his attempts more unsuccessful. It took multiple tries before Tom was able to undo half of one button. His Lord had apparently grown tired of watching him struggle because His Lord reached down and finished unbuttoning his pants for Tom. Pulling down the zipper and tugging His Lord’s pants down was very easy in comparison.    
  
His Lord pulled Tom up, grabbing him by the shoulders and roughly pushed Tom onto the bed. Tom’s breath quickened at the manhandling. Tom immediately spread his legs.   
  
“Look at you, letting yourself get pushed around. You’ll let me do anything with this body.” His Lord said almost fondly.   
  
“Yes My Lord.”  _ ‘Yours, my lord, yours to abuse, to use, please My Lord own me.’ _ “Yours.”   
  
“Yes, mine.” Tom’s mind was repeating ‘ _ yours _ ’ on a loop, His Lord gripped His cock “you’d let me cut this off if I wanted.”   
  
Tom didn’t want that, yet the idea had his mind spinning, to be so completely owned like that. No matter what he might want if His Lord put a knife to the base of his cock and ordered Tom to beg for it he would. “Yes My Lord.”   
  
“Because I own your body.” Gods, here was His Lord above him, naked, growling filthy things down at him.   
  
“Everything else too My Lord.”   
  
His lord touched his asshole lightly.  _ ‘Yes My Lord, please touch me, use me, My Lord. You own everything of me My Lord, I’ll give you anything My lord.’ _   
  
“Is this virgin Pet?”   
  
_ ‘This’ _ he had said, not  _ ‘you’ _ . Like Tom wasn’t even a person, just body parts for His Lord to use. If possible Tom melted further.   
  
“Yes My Lord.”   
  
“Is this virgin too?” His Lord’s hand trailed back up to his cock.   
  
“N-no My Lord.” It was the wrong answer, but it was also the true one.   
  
“Pity.”   
  
“I hated it My Lord.” His looked down at him, analyzing, he prodded a bit at some bits of skin. It felt invasive and uncomfortable and it made Tom’s blood boil.   
  
“You’re not allowed to let anyone else touch you.”   
  
“Yes My Lord.”   
  
“And you’re not allowed to touch yourself here or here” His Lord taped Tom’s asshole and cock “without my permission.” Tom took in a shaky breath “I own theses.” The way this night was going Tom might very well lose his mind before His Lord even entered him.   
  
“Y-Yes My Lord.”   
  
With a wave of His Lord’s wand, a strange sensation washed over His ass. He didn’t fell relaxed down there so he could only assume it had been a cleaning and lubrication charm. So preparing himself had been unnecessary, good to know for next time. Gods Tom wished for a next time, and for the first time since this wonderful not really a relationship began, there was no foreseeable end in sight.    
  
His Lord bit down on his nipple hard. Hard and perfect, light pleasure and pain mixed at the sensation. Tom arched up into the sensation. His Lord’s hard cock pressed gently against Tom’s entrance.  _ ‘Please My Lord, so good My Lord. Fill me My Lord’ _ His Lord bit down harder and it stung harshly. So good.    
  
“Do you want me to fuck you Pet?” His Lord licked a trail up Tom’s neck.   
  
“Yes My Lord, please My Lord, please I want you so much. I want you in me, owning me, please My Lord.” The tip pressed against his entrance slightly harder, just like that for a small eternity until His Lord quickly pushed into him in one hard thrust. It stung so beautifully. Tom could feel his hole rapidly calming and unclamping around the girth, struggling to accept the intrusion. Some instinct in him wanted to get rid of the intruding object, yet that feeling only made the sensation of being filled better. The pressure, the natural opposition in his body’s response to it. It was so intense, satisfying being filled.    
  
_ ‘Thank you, My Lord, this is so perfect My Lord, I feel so full My Lord, your cock feels so good in me. So full, I never want to feel empty again, you know exactly where my strings are. This is everything. It is so warm, so happy My Lord.’ _ __  
  
“Do you like my cock Pet?”   
  
“S-So much m-y lord. S-o go-od.”   
  
“You were...made to ta-ke me Pet”   
  
_ ‘Yes made for this, made to be yours, My Lord. Only yours, My Lord. You were made for me as well, please keep me My Lord, please keep what’s yours.’ _ __  
  
His Lord began roughly fucking into him, each time as His Lord bottomed out it ached so good that it was almost pure pleasure.   
  
‘God’s My Lord, how can this be so good My Lord, pleasure is flying through me. Its perfect My Lord, you fit me perfectly My Lord’   
  
After one particular thrust sharp jolts of pleasure shot through him that was so much more than the strange addicting ache, the satisfaction and the dizzying pain at being fucked so roughly without prep.    
  
“Theremylord...p-please...there,” Tom said.   
  
“Since you’ve...been so...go-od.” His Lord hit that spot every time. Tom matched His Lord’s pace trying to impale himself harder. So good.   
  
_ ‘So good My Lord, more My Lord, if you have it. I’d do anything to stay like this. It’s bliss.’ _ __  
__  
“Want some pain Pet?”   
  
Tom would come immediately if that was added and he wanted to draw it out. “P-lease...m-My Lord.” Still, he couldn’t refuse.   
  
His Lord’s hand circled around his base gripping it tightly. How was Tom lucky enough to find someone who could read him so perfectly?   
  
“Crucio.”   
  
_ ‘So much, everything, anything. So intense My Lord. I can still feel you in me above the pain, it grounds me, My Lord. This is everything, My Lord. I feel like I am about to burst from the pain, pleasure. I can’t take any more My Lord, I want more My Lord. I want everything, My Lord. I’ll give you anything. This body is yours to inflict pain, it doesn’t matter if I want it or not. It’s yours, My Lord. I’m...’ _ __  
  
“Y-ahhh...ors”    
  
There were a few more seconds of delicious, all-consuming pain before His Lord dropped the curse. Tom didn’t have the energy to meet His Lord’s thrusts, and his limbs trembled from the aftershocks of the curse. His head was spinning with so much pleasure, in his mind, he begged  His Lord to never stop. Every part of him owned. Every part of him was His Lords’s; to use, to hurt, to give pleasure to. Completely, utterly owned.    
  
Everything. Anything.   
  
“If...I...took...myhand...off...would...youcome...pet?   
  
“Y-yemmmm-ssss...mmmmm-y...l-lo-ahhh-rd.”   
  
“Then...you will...co-me after...me.”    
  
Harry moved down and kissed Tom, devouring Tom’s mouth. Tom let himself be utterly dominated. Even if didn’t want to submit, he wouldn’t have been able to do anything else. If possible that turned him on more.   
  
Everything perfect, everything bliss. His Lord removed his hand and Tom came spectacularly. Relief, and pleasure, coursed through him all-consuming. His Lord was still fucking him. So hard, so good, spots danced across his vision. Tom blacked out.   
  
Cum leaked out of his hole pleasantly and His Lord was healing the last of his wounds when Tom woke up. His limbs felt like jelly.   
  
“Was it good Pet?” It was perfect. His Lord pulled Tom into his chest. Tom relaxed with a content sigh. This was everything he could hope for and more.   
  
“Very m-My Lord.”    
  
Everything.   
  
Anything.   
  
Harry held Tom tighter.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways that's the end of Tom's POV, it just felt like it was getting too repetitive to have two POV and this just felt like a natural stopping point. If you liked it please leave kudos/comment. So sorry about the delay, I will try to do seven updates this week (six now) but it might turn into six or five. 
> 
> Again I am taking suggestions for bonus scenes, you can find the full details in previous chapters authors notes. Basically, you can suggest (in comments) a scene and a POV (not just Tom or Harry) or you can "vote" for a previously suggested scene by commenting. depending on how many votes a scene gets I will either definitely write it or maybe write it.
> 
> here are the suggestions:  
> 1\. Voldemort’s POV after he realizes that Harry loves him  
> 2\. Harry’s POV from everything anything  
> 3\. What does Snape tell Dumbledore after Tom requests his Death Eaters to call him Gaunt? From Snape’s POV  
> 4\. Hermione POV for the vow binding


End file.
